¿Crees en el amor?
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Scott odiaba estar en Estados Unidos, realmente lo detestaba. Lo único que consideraba bueno en su vida era las visitas a una pequeña cafetería, ubicada a tres calles de su apartamento, a la que iba todas las mañanas. SpainScott (Crack!) e Imp licito Usuk


**¿Crees en el amor? (A.U. AntonioxScott)**

Hey! :3

Es mi primer SpainScot/ScotSpain. Hahaha~

Lo hice para Carolina [¡Fanfiction de nuestra crack OTP!] y Liz, hija mira lo logre :D  
Gracias a ambas por ser tan lindas conmigo, las quiero.

Y sé que me arrojaran piedras por hacerlo…-se cubre- xD

**Disclaimer:** Dios hizo la Tierra [Ni idea...] y no la reclama. ¿Por qué tú sí  
Hidekaz Himaruya? ¿Por qué no compartes Hetalia y legalizas el UsUk y nuestra OTP crack? Ok, no. Q.Q

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

** Parejas:** SpainScot/ScotSpain.  
AntonioxScott ScottxAntonio.  
Español/Escocés  
Castaño/Pelirrojo (?)  
No hay orden, ambos son ellos mismos xD  
Insinuación UsUk

**Advertencia:** Nada, creo... ¿Odio entre Alfred y Scott?

_**3 2 1 ready...**___

Música sonando por todo el sitio inundaba sus oídos.  
Pero de manera tenue, ya que la gran parte de ésta apenas llegaba afuera del local, más específicamente en la entrada.  
Su mirada frívola tan penetrante era su arma letal, incluso más que la Magnum que portaba en el lado izquierdo de su pantalón oscuro.  
La calle vacía a esas horas de la noche, sin ningún alma que pasara por allí.  
Agradecía eso, amada soledad.

Las manos enguantadas guardadas en los bolsillos, recargado sobre la pared en una pose desinteresada, el viento soplando con suavidad moviendo sus cabellos rojizos.  
Mejor ambiente que ese no podría haber en tales momentos.  
Sólo le faltaba un cigarro, y sería perfecto.

Scott Allistor Kirkland venía de Reino Unido, era un escocés de mal carácter que se vio obligado a viajar con su familia a un país en América. Estados Unidos.  
Nada en contra de sus habitantes, todo en contra de sus costumbres.  
Tardó cerca de medio mes en encontrar trabajo, finalmente se ofreció como guardia de seguridad en un bar nocturno, en la ciudad de Miami.

Su trabajo consistía en cuidar la entrada, revisar que los clientes iban "limpios" y que nadie provocase un disturbio.  
Desde que había conseguido el puesto el bar se volvió tranquilo, al parecer le tenían miedo.  
Lo mismo le daba mientras que su jefe le pagará.

El dueño de aquel sitio, un hombre muy infantil llamado Alfred F. Jones, le sacaba de sus casillas con relativa facilidad.  
En dos ocasiones se pelearon verbalmente llegando al punto en que Alfred le advirtió que sí pasaba de nuevo, lo despedía. Y Allistor le dijo que si acaso lo hacía, le conseguiría novia a su hermano.  
Ese tipo se creía superior, hablaba mucho, era idiota, y andaba atrás de su hermano menor, Arthur Kirkland.  
Así que se había ganado su odio. Y Scott el de Alfred.

Era una linda relación odio-odio.

Jefe-Trabajador.  
Estadounidense-Escocés.  
Scott sólo pensaba que en verdad necesitaba el trabajo porque de lo contrario le metería 50 balas en el trasero a ese idiota de Jones.

Scott odiaba estar en Estados Unidos, realmente lo detestaba.  
Lo único que consideraba bueno en su vida era las visitas a una pequeña cafetería, ubicada a tres calles de su apartamento, a la que iba todas las mañanas.

Al llegar sonaba la campanilla cuando cruzaba la puerta, una brillante sonrisa le recibía al tiempo que él se limitaba a levantar su mano a modo de saludo.

Caminaba hasta su mesa preferida, que estaba apartada de todas, se sentaba mientras que un joven le tendía el periódico sobre la misma y se alejaba con esa alegre sonrisa.

Posteriormente sacaba un cigarro y fumaba sin que nadie le molestase, aunque se encontraba en la sección de fumadores.

Cuando terminaba con el tabaco, se disponía a mirar las noticias en ese papel, o mejor dicho, a ver de reojo al joven que le recibía todas las mañanas con una sonrisa, ese que le daba el periódico.

Él, que minutos después aparecía con una taza de brebaje oscuro al que llamaba: Café. Insistiendo en que lo probase, jamás.

Jamás lo hará.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Ese es el nombre de aquel que es incluso más irritante y alegre que Alfred.  
El hombre, que por alguna extraña razón no le provocaba ganas de golpearlo, al contrario, le agradaba que fuese así.

**-¿Y no lo probarás?-**murmuró Antonio con su sonrisa felina ante la cara de pokér que ponía Scott al ver el café.

**-No...-**respondió sin dejar de observar la taza.  
Sus orbes esmeraldas fulminaban ese inocente recipiente de líquidos.

**-¿Por qué?-**se inclinó acercando su rostro con curiosidad para descifrar lo que el escocés escondía.

**-No me gusta...-**dijo a la vez que giraba la cara, descubriendo la cercanía del español.  
Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Allistor regresó la mirada a la taza.  
Ahora entendía, no era el lugar, ni la tranquilidad, era Antonio.

Le gustaba Antonio.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Antonio se alejó un poco soltando una pregunta muy curiosa.  
**-¿Crees en el amor?-****  
**

Abrió sus orbes encarándolo con alguna sorpresa, la camufló.

**-No.-**era la verdad, no mentía.  
No creía en ese sentimiento absurdo, ni quería hacerlo.

**-¡Oh!-**exclamó con algo de pena, más rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa amplia.  
**-Yo sí. Y te haré creer...-****  
**

Scott soltó media sonrisa burlona, que determinación.  
Vaya hombre.  
**-Lo dudó...-**

**-¡Lo haré! Ya verás, la pasión no se detiene, y menos la mía...-**aseguró afilando su mirada en un gesto de confianza absoluta.

-Lo que digas...-al final tomó la taza probando el café, pensando en cuán divertido era que ese español le asegurara algo con tanta devoción.

Antonio cerró sus ojos con gran orgullo.  
Scott se había tomado el café.  
Sí había logrado eso, que no le extrañará que meses más tarde se hiciera su pareja.

**Fin.****  
**

¡Ojalá les haya gustado!

Apoyen a esta pareja 3 –sigue escondiéndose-

¿Alguien notó que Allistor no pasó de 3 palabras por respuesta?  
¡Gracias por leer! =)

Bye bye...


End file.
